


An Omega in Buckingham palace

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Romance, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: John Watson, an army veteran. A /decorated/ army veteran at that is admittedly lonely. He's long past the age when one usually mates and raises pups. What omega could possibly want him?Sherlock Holmes is well-known in Britain for being the most educated free-willed omega one could ever know. He can't stay with his brother forever, though, and his options are rather slim when it comes to alphasmaybe they can make things work





	An Omega in Buckingham palace

**Author's Note:**

> Are people out of character? yes. Is this story going somewhere? That is yet to be determined. Will it be updated regularly and on any form of set schedule? Absolutely not.

Maybe deciding to take a short walk was a poor decision. Not really because of his leg, that he'd gotten used to, but stumbling on Mycroft Holmes's younger /omega/ brother who happened to be lounging about quite naked in the library wasn't the best situation to find himself in.

And naturally, the worst thing to do was stay in the room, inhaling the fresh scent of omega. The man's eyes were closed, so perhaps he could leave without-

"It's rude to stare without at least introducing yourself, alpha. I can practically hear you salivating and I'll warn you right now that that's not a good idea."

John coughed, nodding. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- er, well, I'm John. I was just stretching my legs, I didn't mean to intrude. I can go."

The omega hummed, stretching himself out, obviously teasing John as he raised his ass in the air, smirking. "My brother gets a tad protective at times. He hates it when alphas overstep their bounds around me. Even just the slightest... scent." He rolled over, presenting himself in the air. "You're already covered in it. Might as well leave some on me, right?"

John shook his head, trying to clear the dirty thoughts from his mind. "I need to go."

"And he needs to put some bloody clothes on," Mycroft snarled from the doorway. "Sherlock, you are insufferable. I'll have you know that Doctor Watson here is a decorated army veteran and you will show him some respect," He ignored Sherlock's protests and dropped a set of clothes onto Sherlock's chest. "Put them on. We need to have a word in private as soon as possible, and Doctor Watson, if I could speak to you outside?"

John nodded and followed Mycroft out of the library. "I swear I wasn't-"

Mycroft held up a hand. "Doing anything, I'm aware. Trust me, this is fairly tame compared to what I've seen him do to alphas in the past. Frankly, I admire your restraint around him."

"I don't wish to overstep my bounds, sir," John explained, wondering where this was going.

"Do you find him attractive?" Mycroft asked.

John stopped, stuttering. "I- Well, yes, of course, but-" He stopped, biting his lip. "Why?"

"I've been informed I cannot keep him here with me any longer. You're a suitable alpha, but not so high up that it would cause a scandal, and I'm more than happy to offer you a beautiful flat in central London and a hefty dowry," Mycroft offered.

John stared at him. "What does Sherlock think about this?"

"He's known that he needs an alpha for ages now. I think that's the reason he started strutting around naked like that, actually. If you're interested I'll ask his opinion and of course, you can have a few weeks to make your decision together. I'll even offer you the flat for a few months if you wish, regardless of what you decide."

It was a good offer. Honestly, he probably wouldn't find better in his position. "I'd like to think it over for a night or two, but if Sherlock agrees then I'd be willing to discuss it with him."

Mycroft nodded. "Of course. Shall I have him come to your room once I've spoken to him?"

"Yes, please." It would be good to know what Sherlock thought about all of this. "Thank you."

X X X X X X X X X X

Mycroft stepped back into the library, pleased to see his brother fully clothed. "I-"

"You've offered me to Doctor Watson with a hefty dowry? It's not hard to figure out, Mycroft. And I accept."

Mycroft let out a sigh. "Well, that was easy. What are you planning? Because so help me lord, if he turns this down because you do something to him I'll toss you into the streets. He's a good man and a strong alpha. You should be grateful he's even considering settling for you."

Sherlock huffed. "I'll behave. I know what my place in life is, after all."

Something was up, definitely. Or perhaps Sherlock was going through a depressive episode. Honestly, whatever got him out of Mycroft's hair. "Well, if you've decided to take me up on this, then the doctor would like to speak with you in his room. He's only considering it, so please be polite."

"Of course," Sherlock agreed, stepping through the doorway, "I'll be a model omega, don't worry. I've been trained well, as much as I choose to ignore that training."

"Thank you," Mycroft muttered, ignoring the snark.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Doctor," Sherlock stood in the doorway, tucking his hands behind his back, "You wished to see me?"

John nodded and motioned for Sherlock to enter, closing the door behind them. "I wanted to know what you really thought about this. I'd be honored to be your mate, Sherlock, but I need to know your honest opinion on all of this. I'd never want to take advantage of you in any way, I need you to know that."

"I would be most honored to be your omega, Doctor Watson, if you'd have me," Sherlock ducked his head obediently. 

"Stop with the bullshit, Sherlock, I'm not an idiot. Why are you agreeing to this?"

Sherlock sighed and gave it up, returning to his normal posture. "You're the fourth alpha Mycroft has given this offer to. Only one other accepted it and after two weeks she dragged me back here and insisted that I never be in her presence again. It's nearly unheard of for an omega to make it to my age unmated and I'm hardly a catch. I hate to reduce myself to begging, but I promise to behave as best I can manage. I know I'm not terribly attractive and I'm far too opinionated and educated for an omega, but-"

"Don't," John took Sherlock's trembling hands in his own. "I'll accept Mycroft's offer. You don't have to make any ridiculous promises or give up any of your hobbies. You should be smart and independent if you want." Admittedly he wasn't fond of Sherlock's attitude, but the omega was obviously desperate and he was edging that way himself. "If you're willing, we can move into the flat in a few days, have a courtship of sorts. But I'd be happy to mate you."

Sherlock nodded, trying not to cry with relief. "Thank you, sir."


End file.
